Sex Education
by andiiwandii
Summary: Who would have ever thought that Sex Education could be used as revenge?


So I got the idea of this story into my head, and I just HAD to write it xD Its a bit too short for my liking but I do like this little story :) Hope someone enjoys it too! xD

* * *

><p><strong>Sex Education<strong>

One-Shot

* * *

><p>The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and not a single soul was walking the streets of Konoha. Which to say was quite against the norm for the usually social village. But not even the most socialist of social butterflies would be caught dead walking the streets during the hottest day of the summer season.<p>

Except for the group of young ninjas that were all part of the Konoha 12. They each grudgingly walked towards the deserted academy building where they had been ordered to report to.

Amongst these grumpy young ninjas was a girl with bright bubblegum hair, casually known as Sakura Haruno. Every step she took made a tiny crater in the ground and her thoughts were being clearly expressed on her face.

She was going to kill her sensei for making her leave the comfort of her cold house.

Did she mention how cold and comfortable her house was? Or how she was going to shove that stupid orange book right up his ass?

She allowed herself to smile a little bit, knowing that her sensei better be enjoying his time thinking up another lame excuse as a reason for his tardiness because it was the last time he was ever going to make one.

She evilly laughed as she made her way towards the academy.

* * *

><p>"Asuma-sensei, why do we have to be here?" Ino drawled out, spreading her arms out across the table and pressing her breasts to the table. She failed to notice that Kiba was oogling at her during this process.<p>

All the Konoha 12 had assembled themselves into a classroom, and had sat in the room according to gender. The girls were on the right, and the boys were on the left. All the teachers were at the front of the room. Excluding Kakashi of course, since it was much too early for him to arrive yet.

Asuma just chuckled and, due to a glare from Kurenai, put out his cigarette.

"Well, you all are around the age where…you, um, you start to get these _feelings_.." He said nervously, scratching the back of his head. The young ninjas just stared at him with blank expressions.

At this moment Gai chose to intervene.

"You all are at the wonderful part of your lives where all the boys want to pollinate the girl's beautiful blooming flowers in a passionate moment of springful time youth!" Gai exclaimed with a sparkle in his eyes. Asuma and Kurenai just stared at him as if he was an idiot while the young ninjas just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Um… Gai-sensei? Are you saying that you want to teach us about… _doing it_?" His duplicate, Rock Lee asked with a blush the shade of a pepper on his face.

There was a moment of silence before the room burst into noise.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he slid into his chair and adjusted himself so he could take a comfortable nap.

Choji just sat next to Shikamaru with a blush on his face and continued to eat his chips.

Ino shot up and slammed her first on the table.

"HELL NO! I'm NOT going to talk about sex with those FREAKS in the same building!" She screamed and pointed her finger in the direction of the boys.

"Hey Ino, I'm sure I could give you a few personal lessons about sex if you just ask me," Kiba told her than winked at her. He immediately regretted it when he got hit right in the face with her chair. Shino just slid out of the way of a falling Kiba and remained silent on the matter.

Tenten just groaned and tried to keep Hinata from fainting on the spot.

Neji just crossed her arms and sat back into his chair and looked out the window, just waiting for this to be over.

Despite the others obvious discomfort at the lesson topic of the day, team 7's reaction was quite different.

Sasuke and Naruto were both blushing, and looking at anything but Sakura. Sakura smirked when she noticed this.

The teachers just sighed and were about to try to gain control when Kakashi walked in dragging in a projector.

"Kakashi?" Kurenai questioned, wondering what he was doing. Kakashi remained quiet and just set up the projector in the front of the room.

At this point the room had quieted down because everyone was wondering what he was doing.

Kakashi bent down to plus it in, then placed his orange book on the surface and a picture of two people was magnified on the wall.

Two people in the middle of having sex.

Nobody was surprised when they heard the thump on the ground from Hinata falling onto the ground in a faint.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura screamed at him and threw her table at him in anger. He managed to dodge the table while saving his precious book from harm's way. Asume, Kurenai, and Gai weren't so lucky however.

Kakashi frowned at his student.

"Sakura-chan, you all need to know what sex is, and I thought it was better to have a visual of it rather than us just telling you about it," He said with a pout, as if he didn't deserve to be yelled at.

Sakura glared at him.

"Well then, if all you're going to do it tell us about sex than I think I already know all I need to know," Sakura said, while still glaring at him and putting her hands on her hips.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her and the entire room was looking between him and Sakura.

"Oh? And what makes you think you know enough Sakura?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

Despite what it may seem, Kakashi and Sakura had a relationship that was close enough to an adoring father and a daughter. Kakashi was already making plans to torture anyone who has enough guts to even think about touching his precious daughter.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and glared at him.

"I'm a medic nin I've had to learn about the human body and besides, Naruto and Sasuke didn't have any complaints."

The air in the room grew extremely cold and everyone tried their hardest to stifle their gasps. They did however turn to look at Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke's face had grown completely pale and was staring at Sakura in shock. Naruto was standing up now, and looking between Kakashi and Sakura with his mouth opening and closing.

Sakura smirked. "Well, I think I'll just be on my way now," She said as she walked out of the room.

She started to smile full on when she felt Kakashi's murderous intent and heard Naruto's screams.

_That'll teach those stupid teammates of mine to steal my favorite ice cream again._

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Review please and tell me what you thought! ;)<p> 


End file.
